<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down Memory Lane by TheAlmightyFool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727275">Down Memory Lane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyFool/pseuds/TheAlmightyFool'>TheAlmightyFool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Minor Angst, Practically Non-Existent, Reminiscing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, t just to be safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyFool/pseuds/TheAlmightyFool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prepared to spent Valentine's together, Akira and Makoto soon find themselves reminiscing on all the moments that would't have been possible without the other. No matter how embarrassing they are to look back on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, minor sakamoto ryuji/takamaki ann - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy my story! So glad I got it done before the day was over lol<br/>I'm a huge sucker for fluffy romance so this was such a fun fic for me to write! Hope you have just as much fun reading it! Any and all feedback is apprenticed! Thank you again!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar sensation of brewing a fresh coffee overwhelmed Akira's entire being as he prepared the two cups. The look, smell, even the sound of the mugs being filled brought about a sense of warm familiarity that he had nearly forgotten during his time in juvey. It really did make he realize that his nightmare was over, and he was finally back home with the people he loves. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was about to spend the most romantic day of the year with the woman sitting beneath the soft glow of one of LeBlanc’s tiny chandeliers.</p>
<p>“Here you go,” said Akira, handing Shunjin's student council president her cup before taking a seat across from her with his. The February air may be chilly, but the former-thief knew just the thing to combat the winter weather. “One freshly brewed Sojiro special on the house.”</p>
<p>“Quite the name,” said Makoto, a smile on her face that he didn’t spend a day behind bars not thinking about. “Is that what he calls it?”</p>
<p>“No, but I like to imagine he does.” A small giggle escaped her lips and captured his heart, prompting him to release a laugh that was just as captivating to her. They felt the butterflies they felt when they first started dating all over again.</p>
<p>“So, are you going to open it?” A present sat between them, wrapped carefully and precisely in a very Makoto-like organized fashion. Akira reached for his gift, slowly undoing it so as not to ruin her hard work. Once the outer paper was removed, he opened up the bright red box. Inside was an assortment of chocolates, separated by size, color, shape, ect. Even how she placed the treats screamed Makoto.</p>
<p>“Did you make all these by yourself?”</p>
<p>“Well, I did ask Ann for advice and picked up a deserts book in Jinbocho. If I’m being honest, this was far from my first batch.” Makoto couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as her boyfriend grabbed one of her chocolates.</p>
<p>“They look delicious.” Akira brought the treat to his lips. An “mmm” sound echoed from him as he bit into the sweet. “And taste just as good.”</p>
<p>“Really? Oh, thank goodness.” A wave of relief washed over Makoto. “I was so worried I was going to screw it up. I wanted this day to be perfect more than anything.”</p>
<p>“Being with you already makes this day perfect.” Akira shot her one of his pretty boy glares as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Oh, knock it off!” Makoto’s heart started to beat as fast as a rocker-and-roll drum, as her face took on a shade of red not unlike Akira's gloves.</p>
<p>“It’s true though.” Akira began to blush as well. “I can’t think of anything better in the world than being with you.”</p>
<p>“Akira…” Before she knew what she was doing, a smitten Makoto closed her eyes and brought her hand to right side of her face, pushing the lock of hair in front of her ear behind it before opening her eyes back up.</p>
<p>“You want one?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me. I made them specially for you.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean you can’t have some as well. Especially with how much effort you must have put in.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, really.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Makoto. Here." Akira snatched another piece. He then reached his arm out towards her lips, Makoto becoming more and more flustered the closer it got.</p>
<p>“...Alright, you win." Makoto closed her eyes and opened her mouth as Akira feed it to her. As good as it tasted, she knew his extra touch skyrocketed the experience to a whole other level. After setting the box in the middle of the table, the two continued their small talk as they cleaned out the container.</p>
<p>“I never knew chocolate could taste so good with coffee. Did you plan that?" Akira took another sip once he finished speaking.</p>
<p>"I might have." Makoto gave him a look of pure confidence and satisfactions. It was the type of look that sent shock waves throughout his entire body.</p>
<p>“You know, if you change your mind on being a police commissioner, you could always start up your own baking company.”</p>
<p>"I suppose I have to keep that in mind." Makoto took a sip as well. “I’m honestly surprised that you remembered that I wanted to be a commissioner. I only brought it up once.”</p>
<p>“I could never forget.” Akira smiled as he reminisced. “You way you talked when you said you said that's what you wanted to do... I never heard someone sound so determined in my life.”</p>
<p>“You’re exaggerating.” Despite her words, Makoto was touched to her core. “But, I never would have realized that’s what I wanted to do if it hadn’t been for you. Thank you, again.”</p>
<p>“Now you’re exaggerating. You would have figured it out on your own.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I would have.” Makoto’s tone and expression suddenly took a more serious edge.  “My entire life was turned upside down thanks to you. The old me would never have even dreamed about being about something like being a commissioner. She would have just kept on being a doormat.” Makoto's head drifted downward. It hurt to look back on her past self. The self who took orders and didn’t ask questions. The self who couldn’t do a thing for any of her classmates. The self who was content walking the road society gave her. She shut her eyes. Everything was as dark as it was back then.</p>
<p>She shot her eyes back open as she felt something grasp her hand. Once she did, she saw an outstretched hand take hers into it. Lifting her head towards the source, she saw the unflappable gaze of her boyfriend.</p>
<p>“That’s not who you are, Makoto. Even then, you were someone who didn’t back down to injustice. Someone who awakened to the rebel inside. Someone who saved my life not one, but twice.” Akira held her hand tighter. Their eyes never broke for a second. “You’re Makoto Niijima. One of the strongest and bravest people I know.” Not a single sound stirred in LeBlanc. Makoto continued to stare at the boy in the apron for what felt like a lifetime. And after that eternity, water started to obscure her vision.</p>
<p>“Thank you…” She brought her free arm to her eyes, wiping away the tears. Once she could see clearly again, she got a perfect view of the kind look Akira was now giving her.</p>
<p>“Of course.” It didn’t take long for them to become love-struck teenagers again. Their free hands started picking at the sweets once more.</p>
<p>“But really, so much has changed about me. If you told me I was going to fall for transfer student with a record back in April, I would have fainted.”</p>
<p>“No kidding. And if you told me I was going to be head over heels for the girl that was trying to bring us in, I probably would have laughed until I was out cold as well.”</p>
<p>“It felt so long ago now.”</p>
<p>“For real.” A smirk formed across Akira's face as he took a bite. “So, be honest. Did you know I was the one when you were tailing me?"</p>
<p>“Uhh… Well… Actually...” Akira felt his smirk vanished. He didn't expect this kind of reaction with his joke. “You're not entirely wrong…”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Target seems to make it a habit of purchasing soda once the machines restock ever week,” muttered Makoto as she fiercely scribbled down her notes. “Following the pattern, his next stop should be the bakery next to the station in Shiybuya. And if he’s not meeting with Takamaki-san today, his destination should be the gym on Central Street.” Makoto kept pace at the distance she determined to be best. If she did her math right, which she always did, this was the optical number feet to trail behind in order to keep him in sight without being noticed.</p>
<p>I wonder if it is the gym or Takamaki-san today, thought Makoto to herself. She was hoping for the former. A boy and girl hanging out would lead her nowhere, but she was certain there must be some greater meaning to the gym. Why spend so much time there if he wasn’t part of any sport clubs? It must tie into how he steals hearts somehow. Perhaps it required a great deal of stamina to do so, and he needed to build it up. Maybe that alongside muscle mass as well, so he needed to participate in intense workout sessions. She could picture it now. Him pushing himself to his limit, sweat dripping down his face as he panted for breath. Eventually, he would need to take his shirt off, reveling his soaked, well-defined muscles. Muscles that he could only get by not spending time with Takamaki-san and instead-</p>
<p>Makoto stopped on a dime, eyes growing wide. She didn't even notice how someone almost bumped into her, or how her target was vanishing from sight. “…What was I just…”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Oh…” said Akira, still trying to wrap his head around what he just heard. “I uh… had no idea…”</p>
<p>“Why did I say that?” questioned Makoto, bright as a tomato. She didn't understand at the time why she was so focused on Akira's impressive build, but it was clear to her now, and it made her want to bury her head forever.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t worry, I’m not weirded out or anything. I’m flattered, actually.” This only set Makoto's face on fire even more. “Though, I guess that's not too surprising. Consider what happened that one time.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“47… 48… 49… 50!” shouted Morgana, perched on top of the beam that Akira was doing his upside-down pulls ups on. An exhausted sweat drizzled all over his exposed chest. But despite the hardship, his adrenaline was pumping too fast for him to stop now.</p>
<p>“51.” He brought his head to the beam and back down to his room.</p>
<p>“52.” He brought his head to the beam and back down to his room.</p>
<p>“53.” He brought his head to the beam and back down to his room.</p>
<p>“54.” He brought his head to the beam and back down to Makoto’s crimson face.</p>
<p>“WH-” Akira didn't have time to finish as he plummeted to the attic floor.</p>
<p>“Akira!” yelled Morgana, leaping down beside him.</p>
<p>“Akira! Are you all right?!” said an equally concerned Makoto. She quickly bent down to try and help him up. But a second after she took hold of his bare skin, she retracted her hands in a flash; Akira falling a second time.</p>
<p>“Ow!” said a painfilled Akira.</p>
<p>“What did you do that for?!” asked Morgana, his attention darting back forth between the two.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” said a panicked Makoto. “I didn’t mean to! It’s just that when I grabbed him, I forgot how he was… uh…” Makoto went silent as she stared at Akira, the boy currently rubbing the bruise on the back of his head. “Anyway!” Makoto threw her hands out, shaking them as she continued to blush harder. “Are you alright?! Do you need first abs-I MEAN FIRST AID!”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here…” whispered Akira.</p>
<p>“Oh, that!” Makoto scurried through her bag. “I came to your homework to deliver your house-I MEAN I CAME TO YOUR HOUSE TO DELIVER YOUR HOMEWORK!” Makoto held out a bundle of papers, not stopping to catch her breath once. “Miss Kawakami called me in before I left and told me you forgot them and when I checked with Boss he said you were up here and then…” Makoto lost her tongue again as her eyes traveled over every inch of him.</p>
<p>“So!” Makoto turned around at breakneck speed before slamming her delivery on the table next to the stairs. “That’s why I’m here! Okay then, see you at school! Bye!” Makoto did an exaggerated wave as scramble her way down the steps, leaving the duo behind dumbfounded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Why did you have to bring that up,” muttered Makoto through the palms of her hands.</p>
<p>“Good times,” said Akira, smiling fondly.</p>
<p>“Will you stop it already.” Makoto covered her face even more. “It’s embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s cute.” At this rate, Makoto's hands may soon reach the back of her head. As much as he loved seeing her get all flustered, he figured it was time to change the subject. “You know… You weren’t the only one who was crushing on and being dumb back before you even joined the team.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t…” Makoto slightly spread the pair of figures covering one of her eyes apart as Akira told his tale.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“So, what do you think?” asked Akira.</p>
<p>“Huh? About what?” replied Ryuji. The two Shunjin students were seated at Ryuji’s favorite ramen shop, chowing down on some pork after another one of Ryuji’s training sessions.</p>
<p>“About the president.” Akira halted his eating as his friend started to suck up some noodles. “How’s she on to us and everything?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, talk about a pain in the ass. What’s her deal anyway?”</p>
<p>“Did you see the way she looked at us when she caught us on the roof?”</p>
<p>“The way she looked?” Now it was Ryuji’s turn to pause. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, there was just… something about it. It seemed calm and stoic on the outside, but just underneath the surface there was this raging inferno. Like a nuke that could go off at any second.” Akira started down into his bowl. “It honestly sent a shiver down my spine.”</p>
<p>“Really? Cuz, I didn’t notice anything like that.”</p>
<p>“Did you know she knows aikido?”</p>
<p>“Huh? What’s that got to do with any-”</p>
<p>“I overheard some students taking about it in the library. I think they were other council members.” Akira was to caught up in what he was saying to ponder whether the steam from his bowl was the reason his body seemed to be on fire. “You think there’s a chance she might use it on us?"</p>
<p>“Uhhh…”</p>
<p>“Could you imagine? Suddenly, out of the blue, she’s got me pined to the wall, or the ground? Me, unable to escape her clutches, at her complete and utter mercy?” Akira turned towards his friend, looking more serious than the former runner had ever seen him look before. “Could you?”</p>
<p>“…Dude…”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“That is… wow…” said Makoto, giving Akira a look that was not unlike the one Ryuji did.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was pretty dumb thing for me to do. Shocking, I know,” said Akira, rubbing the back of his head, the side of his face turning a light pink.</p>
<p>“I had no idea you were interested in that.” A devilish grin spread across the third-year’s face. Her eyes looking at Akira as if he was a helpless shadow. “But, if you really want me to throw you down that bad, I’d be happy to take you for a ride.”</p>
<p>“Let’s put a rain check in that. I’m still getting back into the swing of a free life.” Not even Akira could hide the tingling running through him. “I’m just shocked that I told Ryuji about it.”</p>
<p>“I think I understand where you’re coming from. Our friends have a way to bring that stuff out of us.” Makoto switched back to a softer expression as another story was underway. “Like this one time with Eiko.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“So I was like, ‘Come on, dude! Just ask her out already!’ And he was like, ‘I can’t, it would be too weird!’ And I was like, ‘Weirder than buying a candy bar at the store she works at everyday just so you can talk to her? She’ll think you’re trying to give yourself a heart attack at this rate.’ You get what I’m saying?” asked Eiko, swiping through her phone.</p>
<p>“What I think we should ‘get’ is back to work,” answered Makoto, notebooks spread all across the table between them. The two were at the diner in Shibuya studying together. It was going as well as you’d expect.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, I’m doing loads better already! Let’s talk about the juicy stuff!”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t necessarily say that not leaving answers blank is doing loads better.”</p>
<p>“Eh, details, details.” A mischievous look appeared on Eiko’s face as she lowered her phone. “So, what’s the deal with you and Mr. Transfer? You guys finally a thing yet?”</p>
<p>“L-Like I keep saying! We were just pretending to date in order to expose Tsukasa! That’s it! Nothing more!” If there was a prize for how badly one could hide their blush, Makoto would take the gold, silver, and bronze.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” And so would Eiko for being the most unconvinced person on the planet. “Look, I’m a love expert, except with Tsukasa, guy was a total scumbag and I was completely off the mark, but you and Akira, you guys have something special."</p>
<p>“I really think you’re misjudging the situation.”</p>
<p>“Don’t try playing dumb with me, I know your tell.”</p>
<p>“My tell?”</p>
<p>“Yup. Whenever we talk about him, we get to a point where you say to yourself how great he is, close your eyes, and push your hair behind one of your ears, looking real stupid until you do again for the other side.”</p>
<p>“I-I do no such thing.” Makoto retreated her hands to her lap, wanting them as far from her head as she could make them.</p>
<p>“Oh really? What about last week when you said how great he was when he went book shopping with you?”</p>
<p>“That was really nice of him.” Without missing a beat, Makoto pulled off the rest of her tell. Before she could even think to open her eyes, she heard the snap of a camera. Horrified, Makoto opened them, seeing Eiko’s phone held out in front of her. She then turned it around, showing Makoto the evidence as she raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I always did wonder about that,” said Akira.</p>
<p>“Well, at the very least, I know to push the other side back now,” said Makoto, doing just that.</p>
<p>“Here I was thinking it was some trendy new hair style she taught you about.”</p>
<p>“That does sound like her.” Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle. “But honestly, there are times where it feels like she’s more invested in our relationship than we are.”</p>
<p>“Not just her. It’s feels like we’re the hot new celebrity couple that everyone is obsessing over." Akira took another drink as he went through his memories. "I remember when Futaba tracked down every online retailer that was selling Buchimaru merch so I would have something to get you.”</p>
<p>“You think that’s bad? There was one time where Ann dragged me around Harajuku all day so I could surprise you with matching shirts.”</p>
<p>“Morgana wouldn’t stop hounding me until I picked up the book about Johanna in the library. Something about how I’d get to know you better that way.”</p>
<p>“And who could forget Haru in Hawaii.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The tropical sun reflected off the bright blue ocean and white Hawaiian sands. Akira and Makoto had just finished their lunch and were enjoying the peaceful seaside view. They really lucked out. There wasn’t a single soul around to interrupt their time together. In fact, there wasn’t a single other person period.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” said Makoto, doing another scan of the beach. “Where is everyone?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” answered Akira. “When Haru said this spot behinds the rocks was empty, I didn’t think she meant this literal.” The alone time was nice as first, but the longer it went on, the more disturbing it became. It was like, without warning, they were the last two people on the planet.</p>
<p>“Over there!” Makoto pointed towards the side from which they came. Coming down the shore was a tourist with a parasol over his shoulder. But before they could breath a sigh of relief, Haru suddenly bursted out from behind one of the rocks, heading straight for the guy.</p>
<p>She was too far to hear, but after some extravagant gestures, Haru pulled out a small booklet from the bag on her shoulder. After scribbling on it with a pen she retrieved as well, she handed the rectangular paper to the man. His wide eyes started at the sheet, and a second later, he was jumping for joy. He shook Haru’s hand and retreated back down the beach, a spring in his step. Haru turned and gave Akira and Makoto two thumbs up before returning to her spot behind the rock.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Did you ever ask her how much she spent on that,” questioned Akira.</p>
<p>“No. Honestly, I’d probably feel guilty if I found out how much,” replied Makoto, grabbing another chocolate. “I appreciate her wanting nothing to interrupt our time together, but her spying on us kinda defeats the purpose.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Well, at the very least she’s not as bad as Yusuke.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“The park is so lovely this time of year,” said Makoto, scooting into her boyfriend’s embrace.</p>
<p>“It really is,” replied Akira, pulling her closer. The two sat on a bench in Inokashira, the afternoon breeze caressing their skin as they soaked in the beauty of nature. “I can’t think of anything better in the world. You, me… Yusuke…”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t mind me,” said the artist, perched atop the branch of a nearby tree. “Just pretend that I’m not here.” After he was done speaking, the sound of Yusuke's sketching filled the air. “Yes, yes, that’s it… Makoto, if it’s alright with you, could you move about two centimeters closer? …Ah, that’s it! Perfect!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Did he ever finish that drawing?” asked a curious Makoto.</p>
<p>“No, something about never being able to recreate our level of passion,” said Akira, setting Makoto ablaze for about the 20th time since she got her. “But could you imagine? A picture of us kissing hanging up on some gallery’s wall?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather not.”</p>
<p>“What would my parents say?” Seeing his parents again after nearly a year was bad enough, but him having to explain why the entire country can see a rendition of him and his girlfriend locking lips was reaching levels of awkwardness that he would gladly take prison food over.</p>
<p>“Imagine what my sister would say?.” Makoto giggled at the thought, but stopped upon seeing how Akira’s eyes suddenly get very shifty. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Huh… Uh, nothing.” Akira quickly swooped another chocolate, doing everything he could to avoid her gaze.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, really.”</p>
<p>“Akira.” Makoto looked him dead in the eyes. As much excitement as that look usually gave him, he was hoping that he would't have to tell Makoto about this anytime soon.</p>
<p>“…Alright, you win.” With a deep sigh, Akira began his confession. “Yesterday, when your sister told me the news of my freedom, she also took the opportunity to give me… ‘the talk.’”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I trust you understand that Makoto will need to devote more time to her academics once she begins university, correct?” asked Sae from behind the glass.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” said Akira from his seat on the opposite side of the visiting room. Sae's lecture about what she expects from Makoto's boyfriend was starting to feel longer than the time he spent locked up.</p>
<p>“She’ll require at least 3 hours of out-of-class studying for ever subject she takes. And as for you, I trust you’ll have no objection to attending a university of your own, now that your criminal record is a non-issue.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>“As far as your current grades are concerned.” Sae reached for the enormous stack of personal information on him she acquired. “Let’s see… Says here your exam scores are only in the top 10 for your grade.” The former prosecutor let out a disgusted scoff. “Consider want you’ve been up to; I suppose I can overlook you not being in the top 3 at minimum. However, just know you won’t have such leeway once you’re a senior.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>“Back to Makoto, I’m expecting you treat her to at least a four-star restaurant or similar dinning establishment for her birthday, your anniversary, and every single Holiday, understood?”</p>
<p>"Uh-huh."</p>
<p>“Are you even paying attention?” Sae raised her voice.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Akira did not.</p>
<p>“Really now?” He never thought he would have a harder time convincing Sae that he would be a good boyfriend for her sister than convincing her of another world accessed through a cellphone app and a talking cat. “Tell me, did you truly become a Phantom Thief for the sake of justice or did you just do it so once you got caught you wouldn’t have to worry about the responsibilities of being a significant other?”</p>
<p>“You think I planned all of this before I ever even met her?” Sae leaned in, daggers in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Your words, Kurusu.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Whyyyyyyyyy, Sis?” said Makoto, forehead on the table.</p>
<p>“Yeah, figured it would kill the mood,” Akira said. “Also, if she asks how today was, could you tell her I rented out the entire buffet at the Wilton Hotel?” Another groan emerged from Makoto. Made her sound as though her entire being had been drained.</p>
<p>“Could this get any worse?”</p>
<p>“Hey, come one, don’t be like.” Akira brainstormed fast. He needed a new subject before Makoto left a mark on herself. “You’re not the only one who’s been second-hand embarrassed. Remember that one time in Mementos?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“AH!” cried Makoto as the shadow rammed into her body, sending both thief and Persona flying. She thought Anat’s last attack would have been enough, but the enemy was tougher than it looked. Her body rolled across the ground and collided with her Persona’s metallic one. The team’s strategist was in too much of a daze to counter the incoming second attack.</p>
<p>“Queen’s in trouble!” shouted Futaba.</p>
<p>“Makoto!” yelled Akira, forgetting all about their code names. He grabbed his mask and torn it off. Erupting into blue flames, Akira’s other self took form. “Arsene!” His Persona slammed his claw on the ground. Just as the shadow was about to strike Makoto, an eruption of black and red smoke emerged beneath it. The shadow cried out as the smoke pierced its body. Once the dust had settled, there was nothing left.</p>
<p>Makoto reclaimed her bearings just as her foe was vanquished. Catching the tail end of the attack, she realized who had saved her in an instance. “Makoto, are you okay!?” She heard the concerned voice of her boyfriend. She turned just as he was about to rush over, but before he could, the blowback from Arsene’s midair dash halted him. Makoto barely had time to shield herself from the winds as the Persona rushed over her. Turning her head, she saw Akira’s Persona extended a hand towards her's. Anat took it as he helped her up. Once back on her feet, his placed his second hand over the one he was holding, their eyes(?) gazing into one another.</p>
<p>“Uhhhh…” said Makoto, seeing the blank stares of her teammates as she felt the heat rush to her face. Looking at her boyfriend, he was hardly faring any better, letting out an awkward cough as the situation behind her continued to unfold.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“That was definitely… something…” said an awkward Makoto. Recounting that moment may have helped get her mind off her sister and sat her upright again, but it was a stretch to say she was felling better. Hoping it would help, she took another sip as Akira went on.</p>
<p>“Ryuji wouldn’t stop teasing me about it with this huge grin on his face for weeks after it happened,” said Akira, taking yet another chocolate. “But when the same thing happened with Kidd and Carmen, that clamped him up.”</p>
<p>“I remember that.” Makoto felt her mood lift slightly, thinking back on how bad the blonds were blushing.</p>
<p>“And they said we were an odd pair.”</p>
<p>“I remember that as well.” Memories started to swell in Makoto’s mind about all the signs about how much those two really cared about one another, both in the Meatverse and out. “You know, when we’re with the other, the four of us tend not to think when we act.”</p>
<p>“No argument there.” Akira’s hand froze before he could grab another sweet. Makoto’s words brought back a memory he did his best to suppress. “But… nothing they did ever topped that though…” And just like that, Makoto’s mood collapsed all the way back down.</p>
<p>“I thought we agreed to never speak of that again.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“All right, Queen! Enemy down!” cheered Futaba. Makoto’s last attacked knocked two shadows down. Now, there was only one left. “Hurry and past the baton!” Having dealt with this one before, Makoto knew just the man for the job. And lucky for her, so did he.</p>
<p>"Think you can handle this one?" asked Makoto, the two meeting each other halfway.</p>
<p>“Heh. You know it,” replied Akira. They reached their arms up, and in one foul motion, slapped their hands against the other's, their arms then traveling down and doing the same to their partner’s rear.</p>
<p>The world seem to freeze as what just happened hit them. Eyes widen, they slowly inched their heads towards the others, seeing that all their eyes have followed suit. Ann’s jaw had dropped, Haru cupped both her hands over her mouth, even the shadows had unbelieving looks to them.</p>
<p>“Woah…” said one of the creatures on the floor.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Uuggggggggghh,” moaned Makoto, head-fiving the table once again.</p>
<p>“Yeah… sorry,” Akira let out an awkward chuckle as he spoke. Makoto raised her head and furrowed her brow at his as her chin rested on the table, cheeks puckered out. She didn’t even care how childish she looked as she pouted. “How about some chocolate to lighten the mood?” Akira reached into the box, but the only thing he felt was air. Looking down, the only chocolate he saw left were crumbs. “We’re out?”</p>
<p>“We are?” Makoto lifted herself back up. Getting a better look, she saw that his statement was true. “I didn’t even realize how little were left.”</p>
<p>“Me either.” Akira was in for another unpleasant suprise as Makoto grabbed her mug.</p>
<p>“The coffee too?” Looking into his cup, Akira saw that he was in a similar predicament. They sat in silence for a bit, the winter chill taking hold once again. Makoto let out her biggest sigh yet.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“We were supposed to have the most romantic day of our lives yet, but instead of that, we spent it all remembering our most embarrassing moments.” Makoto groaned again as she shut her eyes. She should have known better. If she never brought up about how she felt back in May, then this never would have happened. She felt like such an idiot. She shouldn't be surprised though. Deep down, she knew she would screw this up somehow.</p>
<p>“So?” Makoto eyes snapped open. When she did, she saw the loving smile on her boyfriend’s face.</p>
<p>“So? … Well, I mean… Who would want to spend their Valentine’s talking about stuff like that?”</p>
<p>“I would.” Akira took her hand a second time. "Whether they were go or bad doesn't matter, I wouldn't trade any second of what we talked about for the world. Because, they only happened because of you. Every single memory you make for me is the greatest memory of my life." Akira held her hand tighter. "I want to spend the rest of my life remembering all the embarrassing we caused because of each other."</p>
<p>“Akira…” Makoto remained stunned, words unable to even be organized by the master organizer. She didn't know how long she stayed like this, the very concept of time seemed to vanish from her. But throughout it all, she never lost sight of his smile, and eventuality, she returned it, squeezing his hand back as well. "Thank you..." They continued to be lost in the other's eyes, until a sudden chill cut through their bliss.</p>
<p>“Still wish we had a way to warm up though.”</p>
<p>“Sit tight. I have an idea.” Makoto let go of his hand and stood up. Making her way over to his side, the thrid-year sat down next to her junior. She snuggled up against him, reclaiming his hand into hers, their fingers interlocking. Akira kissed the top of her head, feeling the warmth that he longed oh so much for. “I love you, Akira.”</p>
<p>“And I love you, Makoto.” The two shut their eyes as they leaned into one another. Their hearts becoming one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>